Corda Nui
Corda Nui is a large island with diverse climates and terrain located on an unknown planet. The island is inhabited by several tribes of Matoran. It is the only known land mass on its world. It serves as the primary setting for the Corda Nui Continuity. History Early History Corda Nui was settled by the Matoran approximately 90,000 years ago, although the means as to how they did this are lost to the ages. They quickly spread across the island, separating into tribes based on their elements and building villages and cities. Landscape Corda Nui is a large, crescent-shaped island roughly 500 kilometers (310 miles) wide and 170 kilometers (105 miles) long. The island is separated into several diverse regions, known to the inhabitants as "Wahi," which have widely different climates and ecosystems. Ko-Wahi Located on the northernmost tip of Karda Nui, Ko-Wahi is a cold, forboding region known for its tall mountains and wintry conditions. The region is almost perpetually covered in snow, save for small, low-lying valleys which can provide refuge from its harsh weather. Ko-Wahi primarily serves as the home for the Ko-Matoran, who live along the slopes of Mount Amber, the highest peak in the area. Their village, Ko-Koro, is a small settlement along side a glacial flow. The village is made up of tall towers and buildings carved from ice, causing it to blend in with its surroundings. Notable Locations *Ko-Koro: The village of ice, Ko-Koro is a quiet, secluded village located alongside a glacial flow on Mount Certavus. *Mount Certavus: The tallest peak in Ko-Wahi, named for a great warrior from some long-forgotten conflict. The mountain is known for its treacherous ice flows and hidden chasms. *Oasis of Ice: A low valley over a geologic hotspot, the Oasis is one of the few places in Ko-Wahi that other Matoran travel to visit. De-Wahi De-Wahi is the name given to the region of tundra west of Ko-Wahi. The region is known for its seemingly-unnatural silence, which is befitting to the sound-sensitive De-Matoran. Their village, De-Koro, is situated in the foothills leading to Ko-Wahi's mountains. The conditions in De-Wahi are often considered harsher than its neighbor, as the sweeping drifts leave the cold winds unimpeded, and can prove a danger to the unprepared traveler. Notable Locations *De-Koro: A small village nestled in the foothills of to the north, this town is known for its quiet-but-hospitable citizens. *The Silence: Named by the local De-Matoran, the Silence is a long stretch of tundra between De-Wahi and Ce-Wahi known for its almost maddening quietness. Few creatures or plants exist here, making for some of the most desolate terrain on the island. Ce-Wahi Southwest of De-Wahi is the tectonic upheaval upon the Ce-Matoran make their home. It is a small but treacherous band of mountains that make for some of the most secluded territory on the island. However, the southern side of the mountains is home to many verdant coniferous forests and ancient ruins. The Ce-Matoran live in Ce-Koro, known for being one of the most isolated villages on the island. Notable Locations *Ce-Koro: The isolated home of the Ce-Matoran, known for its temples and observatories. Po-Wahi Known to the native Po-Matoran as "Corda Nui's canvas," Po-Wahi is a sandy region of many colors. The western coast is known for its reddish, clay-filled sand. The central desert is a sea of orange and tan dunes, with large mesas and plateaus carved by the desert's harsh winds dotting the terrain. Notable Locations *Po-Koro: The large, sprawling village home to the Po-Matoran. It is known for its famous sculptures and craftsmen, and is renowned as one of the most beautiful cities on the island. *Three-Fingers Mountains: Three large, metal-rich mountains several miles north of Po-Koro. They are spread out in a pattern similar to fingers on an open hand. *Legends Field: A long stretch of rocky desert where carvers from all around can come to test their mettle and display their work. It is dotted with statues and sculptures. The Black Mountain A steep, forboding ediface in southeastern Po-Wahi, the Black Mountain is a place of many horror stories. The stories, however, have some root in truth. Matoran are known to vanish in proximity to the mountain, while never before seen Rahi appear at its base. At night, strange lights and aurorae can be seen dancing over it, caused by an unknown source. The mountain is avoided by almost all but the most adventurous Matoran - many of whom never return. Le-Wahi Southeast of Po-Wahi is the verdant jungle of Le-Wahi. Like its inhabitants, the Le-Matoran, Le-Wahi is known for its chaotic nature. The upper canopy, where the Le-Matoran make their home, is a sunny treetop paradise where the expert climber can take refuge. The forest floor, however, is a variety of different ecosystems. Some areas are massive, almost impossible to traverse swamps, while others are remarkable clearings filled with strange and wondrous vegetation. Notable Locations *Le-Koro: Also known as "Treetown," the village is built into Le-Wahi's canopy and connected by a series of bridges and vine elevators. It is known for its haphazard constructions and the creativity of its citizens. *Swamp of Ruins: A swamp dotted with ancient ruins and other structures. It is often explored by Matoran from across the island. Ta-Wahi Ta-Wahi is the region east of Le-Wahi and is situated in the caldera of a still-active supervolcano. This makes Ta-Wahi a geologic hot spot, dotted with geysers, hot springs, and even lava flows. The Ta-Matoran make their home at the base of the Blue Mountain, a mountain colored blue to the mineral water that leaks from its face. Notable Locations *Ta-Koro: Home to some of the finest warriors and smiths on Corda Nui, the fire village of Ta-Koro is an amazing sight, renowned for its hot springs and spectacular views, along with its defensibility. *The Blue Mountain: A large, dome-shaped mountain covered in geysers and mineral springs. This geothermal activity has bathed it in a variety of chemicals, dying the edifice a myriad of blues, reds, and greens. *The Ashmounts: A series of active volcanoes on Ta-Wahi's western border, these mountains bathe the nearby Su-Wahi in a steady stream of ash. Su-Wahi Home of the Su-Matoran, Su-Wahi is an ash-covered wasteland due to its proximity to Ta-Wahi's famous Ashmounts. Despite this, the natives have made the most of their harsh surroundings, carving out a civilization in the unforgiving volcanic ash and rock. Despite its harsh appearance, Su-Wahi is home to many natural wonders if one looks for them. Notable Locations *Su-Koro: A small village along the northern coast of Su-Wahi, Su-Koro is a very resilient settlement known for its ash farms and proud, strong populace. *Lifespring: A cave filled with pure liquid protodermis, a rarity on Corda Nui. The natural wonder is often sought by Ga-Matoran, and is regarded with religious significance by the local Su-Matoran. Bo-Wahi East of Su-Wahi, Bo-Wahi reaps the benefits of the ashmounts, getting just enough of the volcanic substance to create very fertile soil. The region is known as Corda Nui's breadbasket, and its inhabitants, the Bo-Matoran, are known for being brilliant farmers and gifted gardeners. To the north, it becomes a thick jungle similar to Le-Wahi. Notable Locations *Bo-Koro: A farming city best known for its markets and bazaars. The city serves as a trading center for Corda Nui, as Matoran from all around come to barter tools, goods, and crops. Fa-Wahi Best known for the "Upheaval," Fa-Wahi is a region that sits on a strange magnetic disturbance on Corda Nui. The region is home to the Fa-Matoran, Fe-Matoran, and Ba-Matoran, all who enjoy the benefits of the strange phenomenon. Fa-Wahi's Upheaval is an area above the coast, where the magnetic field is so strong that it has torn iron-rich mountains free from the island. The mountains now float steadily above the coastline, providing shelter for the native Matoran. Notable Locations *Ba-Metru: The largest city on Corda Nui, Ba-Metru rests on several of the larger floating mountains in the Upheaval. The city is known for its advanced technology and intelligent inhabitants. *The Flow: An area of magnetic flux that can lift Matoran onto and off of the Upheaval. Used by the native Matoran for transit to and from the ground. Ga-Wahi A region on the eastern tip of Corda Nui's crescent, Ga-Wahi is rather tropical thanks to the warm currents of water flowing from Ta-Wahi's caldera. The region sports many springs, rivers, and beautiful beaches. It is home to the Ga-Matoran, renowned fishermen and adept boat-builders. Ga-Koro, the local village, serves as a harbor and transit center for the island. Notable Locations *Ga-Koro: A large harbor and transit hub for Corda-Nui. The village rests in Helyrx Bay, which provides natural protection from storms and harsh ocean currents. *Helryx Bay: The bay is a massive natural harbor that provides protection for the local village and their boats. Vo-Wahi East of Ko-Wahi lies the cold, stormy island chain of Vo-Wahi. Due to warm air currents colliding with the cold, oceanic air flows, Vo-Wahi is almost constantly caught in storms. This does not discourage the native Vo-Matoran, however, who harness the lightning from the storms to make strange and intuitive devices powered by a force they call "electricity." Notable Locations *Vo-Koro: Built along the cliffs of several small islets, Vo-Koro serves as the main home of the Vo-Matoran and is known for its musicians and inventors. Onu-Wahi Lying below the surface of Corda Nui are the tens of thousands of tunnels that make up Onu-Wahi. Created by a network of natural caves and underground ravines, along with the addition of artificial pathways, this underworld sprawls across the island. Gnomon A massive tower 260 kilmoters in height, this strange, alien structure has been present since "the time before time," according to the Matoran. The tower can be seen from any point on the island, and its shadow narrowly touches the inner coastline of Corda Nui. Like the Black Mountain, the Gnomon is present throughout Matoran mythology. Inhabitants Matoran The Matoran are biomechanical beings that make up the most numerous of Corda-Nui's sapient species, living in towns and villages across the island. They are a short race, on average standing no more than five feet in height. However, their size is made up for in their ingenuity. Matoran have the uncanny ability to create many things, and build most of their creations to last. Matoran also wear masks called "Kanohi." If a Kanohi is not worn for an extended period of time, the Matoran may slip into a coma and die. Matoran are also an adaptive species, as they have changed over the course of time on Corda Nui. Each generation has significantly more organic parts than the last, and often times newer armor designs and abilities are added. It is unknown where the newer generations come from, although newly-minted Matoran are "discovered" every several thousand years or so. The Matoran come in fourteen tribes, each based on a classical element. They are: *'The Ta-Matoran:' A strong, militaristic tribe based around the element of fire. They can be temperamental, but are also honest and most have a take-charge attitude during crises. Most are employed in their home village as soldiers, mask-makers, or armorsmiths, although some have taken these skills abroad. Most often, they wear red, orange, or yellow armor and have a resistance to hot temperatures. *'The Ga-Matoran:' Based around water, the Ga-Matoran are a calm, collected, but unpredictable group that make excellent swimmers and boat crafters. Their personality makes them excellent "people persons," as they can relate to others very easily. Ga-Matoran have blue, light-blue, or teal armor and have increased lung capacity and excellent swimming ability. *'The Le-Matoran:' Le-Matoran are the Matoran of Air that are as ingenious as they are chaotic. Le-Matoran are known for their wild inventions, which are mainly focused on developing newer and crazier ways to traverse their treetop home. They mainly work as guides, architects, and (when off work) pranksters. They most often wear green, light-green, or yellow armor. *'The Po-Matoran:' The friendly and loyal Po-Matoran are renowned for their skills as both artists and craftsmen and are based on the element of stone. Po-Koro produces many useful tools, along with many wondrous carvings and statues. Po-Matoran are best known for their hospitable attitude and amiable nature. They mainly work as artisans, carvers, and builders. Po-Matoran usually wear brown, tan, or orange armor and have greater-than-average strength. *'The Onu-Matoran:' The Onu-Matoran are strong, steady, and excellent thinkers and mathematicians based around the element of earth. Years of mining and work has made them very physically adept, and they are also known for producing most of Corda Nui's mineral resources. They often work as miners and engineers. Most Onu-Matoran have black, dark grey, and (rarely) purple armor and have both sensitive eyesight and hearing. *'The Ko-Matoran:' Based around the element of ice and known for their aloof nature and penchant for philosophy, the Ko-Matoran mostly keep to themselves. They tend to seem ineffectual and robotic to outsiders, although this comes from their ability to conceal their emotions. Ko-Matoran make skilled sculptors, philosophers, and historians. They generally have white, silver, and light blue armor and a greater resistance to the cold. *'The Vo-Matoran:' Vo-Matoran are chaotic and adventurous, almost like the Le-Matoran. They are based around the element of lightning, and most make great guides, explorers, and adventurers. Their chaotic nature, however often gets them into trouble outside of their home village. Luckily, their skills are valued across the island thanks to their technologically advanced creations. They usually wear white, blue, or (rarely) purple armor and have a resistance to electrical shock. *'The De-Matoran:' Like the Ko-Matoran, the De-Matoran are reserved and quiet. Due to their hatred for noise, they keep to themselves and often communicate by hand signals. However, this does not stop them from working, and they often make great artists, craftsmen, and even inventors. They are based around the element of sound and typically wear grey, white, or silver armor and have a very acute sense of hearing. *'The Bo-Matoran:' The Bo-Matoran are based around the element of plantlife and, because of this, are very connected to nature. They are smart, wise, and make skilled farmers, gardeners, and alchemists. They often enjoy exploring the jungles of their home. Bo-Matoran most often wear dark green, blue, or teal armor and have excellent knowledge of plantlife. *'The Su-Matoran:' The Su-Matoran are based around the element of plasma and are a rough, hardy people known for their ability to survive in even the harshest of places. Their natural ingenuity, work-ethic, and survivability has let them prosper in the ashlands of Su-Wahi. They make excellent guides, builders, or laborers and often wear orange, white, or yellow armor. They have a resistance to both heat and bright light. *'The Ce-Matoran:' Known for their quiet and secluded nature, Ce-Matoran are adept philosophers and scholars. They often use the isolated nature of their home to meditate in solace and work as crafters, thinkers, mathematicians, or scientists. They are based around the element of psionics and are known for being resolute to the point of stubbornness with their morals. Most wear dark blue, gold, or yellow armor. *'The Ba-Matoran:' Wearing purple and black armor and known for their insightful, jovial manner, the Ba-Matoran are based around the element of gravity. They enjoy living in high places, making their home in Fa-Wahi's Upheaval. Most work as inventors, engineers, or craftsmen and have a natural resistance to high pressure. *'The Fe-Matoran:' Skilled workers, engineers, and inventors, the Fe-Matoran have an affinity for metalworking and smithing. Most have a hospitable and honest attitude, and they put their knowledge to work making many strange and amazing devices in their homeland. They mainly wear dark orange, grey, or silver armor and have greater endurance and stamina than other Matoran. *'The Fa-Matoran:' Known for their friendliness, curiosity, and sense of direction, the Fa-Matoran are the proud inhabitants of Fa-Wahi and make excellent guides, engineers, and builders. Most wear dark grey, black, or silver armor and have an excellent knowledge of magnetics. Toa It is believed that chosen Matoran can become Toa through unknown means. Toa are mythological figures, each able to harness the elements. They are powerful, armored beings usually over six feet tall. In legends, Toa act as protectors for the Matoran, taking on threats even an army of Matoran could never face. No Toa have existed on Corda Nui for thousands of years. Turaga Turaga are the final stage of a Matoran's life, created after a Toa completes their destiny and relinquishes their power. They are slightly taller than Matoran, usually standing around five to five and a half feet tall. They are often reputed for having great wisdom and knowledge, and act as leaders and storytellers for the Matoran. The Turaga are some of the oldest beings on the island. Currently, there are six Turaga residing on the island. They govern the villages, often with one Turaga ruling two or more tribes of Matoran. Rahi "Rahi" is the Matoran name for the island's native beasts. The word comes from an old Matoran language and means "not us," although it is more often translated as "wildlife." Rahi are biomechanical in nature, similar to the Matoran, and their origins are unknown. Unlike the Matoran, Rahi are not sapient and mainly act on instinct, searching for basic needs like food and shelter. Like the Matoran, many Rahi wear Kanohi masks. Why this is is a mystery. Skakdi Skakdi are a nomadic race of large, hulking sapient creatures usually standing about eight feet in height. They come in a myriad of colors, and are known for their predatorial nature and vicious, ever-present smiles. Skakdi have much more muscle than Matoran, along with greater stamina and durability. However, most do not possess great intellects, leaving them in a hunter-gatherer society that roams the uninhabited wilds of Corda-Nui. They travel primarily in nomadic caravans, and often trade hunted Rahi, gathered supplies, and minerals and jewelry with the Matoran in exchange for supplies or medicine. Although rare, Skakdi have the ability to use elemental powers when working in tandem with another of their kind. They have the ability to wield all the elements Matoran are based on. Krana Krana are strange creatures made of a pliable, organic substance that roam the deepest caves of Corda-Nui. They are rare, and usually stumbled upon by Onu-Matoran miners who find them in "nests" with three to seven of the creatures within. Krana are either captured and dumped in pits or returned to scientists for study. One curious trait of the Krana is their ability to latch onto the face of the unmasked face of a Matoran and taking control of their bodies. It is unknown how or why they do this. Inactive Krana change colors when conserving energy. Society Trivia *Corda Nui translates to "Great Barrier," and comes from the Matoran words "Kar" (barrier) and "Nui" (great). Translation thanks to BZPower user Tolkien's Matoran dictionary project. *"Gnomon" is the word that denotes the part of a sundial that casts a shadow. Both the part and the tower on Corda Nui have similar functions.